1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved ball/puck launchers and more particularly pertains to a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus for varying the directions from which the balls/pucks are being launched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of improved ball/puck launchers is known in the prior art. More specifically, improved ball/puck launchers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,707,304; 5,255,917; 5,161,799; 5,465,978; Des. 301,906. None of the prior art can easily change the directions from which the balls/pucks can be launched.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus. The inventive device includes a conventional base member, a conventional ball/puck release magazine including a first motor and rollers for holding and launching balls/pucks, a conventional power source, and a conventional vertically-disposed ball/puck feeder member being attached to the ball/puck release magazine, wherein the improvement comprises a dispensing chute being rotatably attached to a dispensing end of the ball/puck release magazine; and also includes an assembly for rotating and positioning the dispensing chute; and further includes an assembly for selective launching of the balls/pucks from the ball/puck release magazine; improved features not described nor suggested by the prior art.
In these respects, the ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the directions from which the balls/pucks are being launched.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus which has many of the advantages of the improved ball/puck launchers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art improved ball/puck launchers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus which has many of the advantages of the improved ball/puck launchers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art improved ball/puck launchers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus for varying the directions from which the balls/pucks are being launched.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus that is easily and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ball/puck automatic shooter apparatus that allows the user to practice receiving balls/pucks from various angles.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.